


"Jupiter, what the actual heck!?"

by Mahoustar



Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [3]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Deco27's Ghost Rule is mentioned, Dude chill, Eclipse also needs to chill, Gen, Jupiter is a jerk, Len is here, Luka and Meiko are lesbians, Wasn't enough FEH to tag it in the fandom, a lot in fact, and Luka is there for one, and Rin and Miku are too, and he's now very sorry for what he tried to pull, don't blame me, he is just miles away from the chaos, i was actually listening to the song for three quarters of the writing, i'm sorry yall, meiko is here for two seconds, really- chill, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: The local Lightwyrm was throwing yet another tantrum in High Gear (as Rin and Miku called it), and Kaito was one of the unlucky fellows to be part of the 'let's get the rascal to CHILL' team. Things go down, and Jupiter is now being chased by a very angry dark mage.Or, Kaito gets vibe-checked by Jupiter and Fallen Kit loses her chill on him. Cleo and Kit, on the other hand, are just trying to fix everything. And Euden really needs a pay raise.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	"Jupiter, what the actual heck!?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [held with lilac hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572702) by [KicktheMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt). 



> This is really complicated, but Eclipse is a fallen version of Kit (Kaito died right in front of her, and she lost it), and doesn't like it ONE BIT when anyone hurts him.
> 
> I am sorry in advance, I just could not resist the opportunity to do something stupid with this group. Also..
> 
> "Go fight Jupiter, they said."
> 
> "It'll be fine, they said."

  
Kaito sighed, holding his blade (Ruinous Torrent) against the whetstone. "Cleo, remind me again what I'm doing with this group?" Cleo shakes her head in minor amusement at Kaito's question before answering. "It just so happens your sister Meiko volunteered you for the job when we asked for Luka's help." Kaito rolled his eyes in response. "Oh, of course she'll put her brother in danger over her girlfriend." Kaito could feel Veronica's confused look on his back at that. "Forget I said that." Veronica then opened her tome, and hummed. "You might need this, given that I can handle Jupiter's attacks." She then hands Kaito the _King Of The Skies_ Wyrmprint.

"Um.. thanks?" Kaito then equipped the wyrmprint, unaware that it would become the very thing that saves his hide in ten minutes. The party then set out to the Dragon's Domain (the part of the Halidom that the dragons lived in, aside for the Roost), and found the Lightwyrm picking a fight with Epimetheus. "This doesn't look good.." Cleo commented, right before Edward shouted to get Jupiter's attention. _**Ah, someone actually wants to entertain me!**_ Cleo, Veronica, Edward, and Linnea then ran up to Jupiter and engaged with him, leaving Kaito confused and in the dust.

Although the Shadow team had an easy time calming Jupiter down from a euphoric adrenaline high, they actually were struggling this time. _**The rain sends its blessings!**_ "Say wo~w.." Kaito muttered before entering the fray— which was a MASSIVE mistake. _**Hah, you'll become a ghost running in like that, blue boy!**_ "?!" Kaito felt a bolt collide with his right side, and he shrieked with the pain that followed from getting struck by condensed light mana. Kaito then found himself on the ground, and he could hear Jupiter getting closer. _**Things are always more exciting when the stakes are raised!**_ Linnea then used a Focus Attack on Jupiter, stalling his advance long enough for Edward and Cleo to get over to Kaito and heal him. 

After multiple Elder Cures and Impeccable Services, Kaito at least was able to lean on his left side enough to see what was happening. And.. well, it was way more chaotic than anyone could of expected. Lowen, Euden, and Alfonse all got involved, and Eclipse was pretty much going ballistic on Jupiter. _ **Hey, this isn't what I meant by entertainment!** _"Like hell you meant it! You were out for flesh!" "KIT! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Only one Shadow Punisher from Fallen Kit's dagger was enough to bring down the Lightwyrm, and she then got held back by Alfonse and Euden. _**Hey mayday...**_ Kit then came over, and immediately saw what transpired. "My God, why the heck did Meiko volunteer you!? Also, you're lucky that didn't get fatal.." Kaito winced as he shifted position to see the number done on him by the bolt.

The entire wound was pretty much a singed and jagged line, and he could tell there still was a lot of bleeding going on (despite the fact that the wound looked like a partially healed slash). "Let me handle this.." Kit summoned her penguin familiar, and they then used their healing magic to continue patching up the wound. After a minute, it was almost gone, save for al of the burnt and torn clothing that was there. "Now you're also going to have to take a break from practically all activity for a while, despite the fact I kinda don't know what I'm talking about." Kit muttered, before Cleo decided that they should just get going.

Later that day, Euden was face-down on his bed, Jupiter was singing _Ghost Rule_ (to everyone's confusion), and Kaito was in the infirmary. Oh, and Cleo had a talk with Meiko about endangering her brother too. Overall, everything was a mess, and Euden felt like he needed a pay raise for dealing with this chaos on a daily basis. Oh, and Rin was enjoying every second of the aftermath (much to her girlfriend's dismay).


End file.
